Through Fire And Flames
by AWarOfWords
Summary: During the last stage of their journey to kill Naraku, InuYasha finally confesses his feelings to Kagome. With plans to marry, what will happen when Naraku kidnaps Kagome and wants her for his bride? Lemons! InuXKag, SanXMir
1. Chapter One The Calm

The morning was young as our group of adventurers arose. All but one. The beautiful priestess had already awaked long before the sun. Her night was restless. She knew the end of their journey was close. This trouble Kagome. What would this bring? What would happen between her and InuYasha one the jewel is complete and Naraku is dead?

She sat secretively but the racing stream deep in the woods. She focused her chocolate orbs on the battle between water and rock. She found it calming and captivating to watch and study. That is until a hand placed on her shoulder broke her thoughtful trance.

"Good morning my sunshine," said an over confident Koga. Kagome had fascinated him since the day he laid eyes on her elegant figure. And now alone, he finally had his opportunity.

"What are you doing awake this early?" Kagome responded quickly in a friendly manner, although it saddened her that someone found her thinking spot.

"I could ask you the same thing my beautiful." Quickly Koga shot back. He shifted his position and knelt next to her grabbing her hand, hoping to lace his fingers with her soft delicates.

Kagome felt a little uncomfortable with Koga. She was flattered by how much he admired her, but her heart didn't reside with him. It resided with a half demon who she had no idea if he felt the same or not. It resided with InuYasha.

"What are you doing with her!?!?!" exclaimed a furious half-demon, the same half-demon who had Kagome's heart. InuYasha. Although Kagome and himself weren't together, he still considered her his. He had his mind set on the fact that he wanted her as his mate, he was just, well rather shy and unsure on how to express it to her. And now in the mist of everything he comes to find Koga with _his women_. The rage boiled inside of him. This was something that sparked the match of fury within his amber eyes, he wouldn't stand for anyone else's hands gracing his Kagome. "Well what are you doing?! Get away from her! She's mine!" Shouted his forceful voice, while his battle worn hands gripped the tetsuiga.

Koga calmly rose to his feet. Glaring into InuYasha deep in the eyes. "Yours?" He responded finding himself rather puzzled. He knew Kagome, for some unknown reason, had a thing for the half demon, but had InuYasha and her mated already. Or was he just bluffing. His body was build of muscle, but to no surprise his brain wasn't the strongest of them all. "Did I miss something mutt?" he questioned roughly. "I think your mistake- -" he was cut off.

One simple pull and the tetsuiga was released from its sheath. "Yeah, she's mine. You wanna fight over it." He egged on. Something had come over InuYasha. Normally he was jealous, but would never admit it, but now it was to a new level. He didn't want anybodies hands but his gracing the porcelain skin of Kagome.

Kagome sat there in astonishment. Had she been dreaming? Did InuYasha just call her _his_. Quickly she snapped back to reality, she couldn't let a fight happen for such a silly reason. "InuYasha, sit boy." And down he went, coming in harsh quick contact with the earth. "That'll be enough Koga, it was nice to see you again, goodbye." She said to him almost as if she was dismissing him.

Koga looked absolutely puzzled once again. Had his love just told him to beat it? Did she truly want him gone? What made things worse was when she stood. She walked elegantly right past him and sat next to InuYasha. Koga may not have been the brightest, but he could take a hint. He knew when he was unwanted, but in his mind he told himself he would return later, when she was alone again.

Kagome sat down next to InuYasha. "What was that about?" She asked calmly. Normally she'd be mad at him for picking a fight, especially with someone who had helped them out so many times in the past. But something inside her told her not to be mad. Well maybe not just yet.

"I don't like that creep." InuYasha mumbled. He didn't like that Koga character. Everyone knew this. He tried to convince everyone that it was because he wasn't as strong as he said he was because Koga used the jewel shards for power. But really he didn't like how he loved Kagome. He didn't like anyone who liked her in that way around Kagome for that matter. Pulling himself off the ground, InuYasha finally sat up and crossed his legs Indian style.

"You just don't like him because he flirts with me." Kagome replied smiling, she knew she was right. But something was still bugging her. _Why did he call me his? What's on his mind?_ "InuYasha. . . can I. . "

"What?" InuYasha cut her off rudely. He could sense she had a question, she was nervous and her sent changed a bit. He already had an idea of what her question would contain. And to tell the truth, he wasn't really looking forward to it.

Kagome paused for a second to think of how to word this. "Um. . .what did you mean back there, when you called me yours?"

"Hmp. Nothing." He replied stubbornly. "I just don't want him touching you, ok?" He picked up his head and looked her in the eyes, he could tell she wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Oh. . . alright then." She sighed a bit. "I'll leave now then," she announced as she stood and began her walk back to the camp spot. She had hoped maybe he finally came to terms with how he felt about her. _I guess I'm just a girl with her hopes to high. What was I thinking? Him liking me like that. I'm a fool,_ she thought, _he promised Kikyo that he'd go to hell with her. His heart his obviously with her._

_What am I doing. Am I really going to let her walk away, again?_ InuYasha thought. _No I wont let her leave, not this time. I wont bite my tongue any longer. _ The half demon stood up quickly. Kagome was still close, he could still smell her sweet, enchanting cherry sakura (blossom) sent.

"Kagome wait," he called after her. Full speed he caught up with her as she was turning around to acknowledge his calling. "I need to talk to you." He said urgently. InuYasha knew in his mind that if he let this wait to much longer he would second guess himself and just shake off telling her once again.

"Hm," she nodded in agreement, "okay." _What could he possibly want to talk about._ She thought to herself.

InuYasha saw they were within earshot of the rest of the group. He tugged at her arm and pulled her behind some tall, thick, trees.

"What is it InuYasha?" Kagome asked puzzled, and ever a tiny bit aggravated after the last talk they just had.

"I. .I did mean something before. When I. . I called you mind to Koga." He spoke a bit shaky. He saw Kagome's soft pink lips about to release her thoughts. Not being finished with what he had to say yet, he placed his index finger against her lips softly. "Shh, let me finish," he softly spoke. "I know things with you and I have been. . well complicated to say the least. With my diminished feelings for Kikyo." He paused there for a moment and thought to himself. _Yes I am done with Kikyo._ His mind was confident that he was. "I can't keep living in the past. If I keep chasing an old, dead dream. . .I'm going to loose you. And Kagome I. .. I," he paused. _Why am I pouring my heart out to her again_ he thought, beginning to second guess himself again. _To late to stop now, I need to know if she feels the same for me. I have to find out._ InuYasha took his hand and lifter up her chin so he could gaze straight into her magnificent chocolate orbs. He had dreamt of this moment for many moons now. "Kagome, I. . I love you."

Kagome's heart raced. This was a side on InuYasha he had never shown her. Yeah she'd seen him be sweet to Kikyo before, and almost like this, but he never heard him pour his heart out to her. Had he really just said that? _What's coming over him, just last week he was chasing after Kikyo._ "InuYasha. . I love you too. I always have."

Just as she finished speaking, InuYasha leaned his head in close to hers and pressed his lips against her soft, angel like lips. They both shared a passionate embrace they had been equally longing for.


	2. Chapter Two The Sword The Fire The Well

"InuYasha. . .what does this mean for . . us?" Kagome asked, as she pulled back and broke the kiss she had desired for so long. Although it wasn't their first kiss, it was the first one that InuYasha complied to and was, well actually a bit romantic.

InuYasha looked at her for a moment. _Does she need this spelled out for her_. "This means, Kagome, will you be. . mine?" he asked unable to think of anything else to word it as. He had read things like this in those weird book Kagome brought from her time occasionally. But they all said mushy stupid stuff, and that wasn't InuYasha's style really, nor did he think Kagome really liked all the mushy stuff.

Kagome was even more stunned. Was this a dream. Everything seemed so perfect. She gazed into his enchanting eyes, almost getting lost in them. She didn't want shi moment to end. "Of course I will be." She released finally as an over sized smiled took over her face. _Finally _ she thought to herself, smiling ever so brightly.

"Come on, we should get back to the others before they suspect something," spoke InuYasha after seeing that loving, warm, home giving smile; that made InuYasha realize he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

InuYasha stepped away and held out his tough battle warn hand. Kagome stepped beside him, still smiling, she laced her soft delicate fingers with his.

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Shippo. He had been watching and listening to whole time.

Kagome glanced over at InuYasha, expecting him to drop her hand and deny everything like he normally did. She had actually because a bit used to that action now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't let your ego go to that small little head of yours." Slyly commented InuYasha as the new couple walked by the little fox demon.

Miroku and Sango were both already sound asleep, exploring the world of dreams as their bodies rested. Night had come quick across the land. Winter must have been growing closer as the days were being to get shorter.

Kagome layed her blankets out. _Wont it be nice to finally get some sleep_ Kagome thought to herself as she rested her weary head on her soft welcoming pillow. Curling up she pulled her comfort providing blanket over her. As she closed her begging eyes, Kagome felt a warmth engulf her, and wrap its arm around her slender waist. She looked to see a fire rat kimono of her true love around her. Resting her head again Kagome fell fastly asleep feeling safe and protected by her InuYasha.

Morning showed its bright face as the sun woke the land once more. Kagome arose once again before the others. Gently, she slid out from under InuYasha's protective grip. He twitched a little bit, then rolled over and fell back asleep. Smiling at him, she turned around and picked up a bag from the ground.

As quietly as she could, Kagome tip-toed off into the woods. She stopped once she was out of sight of the others. Which didn't take to long, the forest was very dense. Kagome scanned the area to see if anyone else was there to grace her presence. "No one." She muttered happily to herself as she slid out of her school girl outfit. Opening her bag, she pulled out a pure, midnight black kimono and slid it on. She tied the black belt around her so it fit snuggly, well at least around her waist it did.

Kagome crammed her school outfit into the bag and walked over to a rather large tree. She bent down and reached her smooth arm into an opening. "Just where I left it." She spoke to herself as she clenched her soft hands around the handle of a large fighting sword. The blade was almost as wide as the tick hundred year old tree. It was no ordinary blade that was for certain. The handle was gripped with black tape for a good, secure grip when fighting. Not only that, the sword gave off a strong spiritual aura. This was no ordinary sword. _I shouldn't be sneaking of like this, but it's the only time I can practice. _Kagome thought. She shook the ideas and took the sword into an pen field just ahead.

Before beginning she tied her hair up in a high ponytail. "hmpf." Escaped her lips as she unleashed the sword again from its sheath. Just as swiftly she began spinning and tossing the sword around gracefully as if it was nothing to her elegant hands. She moved and glided the sword as if the air was her opponent and she was slicing it to pieces.

Mean while back with the group, the powerful hanyou started to rise from his slumber. "Morning bab—" he trailed off as he rolled over and realized his love was no longer resting beside him. "Kagome. . .Kagome!!" InuYasha sat up in a panic. His head jolted around furiously as he searched the surrounding woods. His eyes darted from tree to tree to every bush and every gap. "Where is she?!?" he spoke to himself.

_It isn't like her to go off without me. _InuYasha thought as he jumped up to his feet. _What if Naraku captured her. Kagome!_ His train of thought continued as he took off running, faster than a speeding bullet as some would say. _That's her scent_ his sensitive nose picked up as he continued his speed. _She's close Kagome please be okay!_ As he ran following his nose that he was very, very, thankful to have to this crucial moment.

Her sent grew stronger as he reached a clearing in the woods. He was getting closer to the clearing when he saw the sun's reflection off a blade. _I don't sense a demonic aura_ he thought as he raced towards her sent.

InuYasha finally reached the clearing. His eyes couldn't believe the shock he had seen. Was that his baby girl, his little miko with a sword in her hand? Even better, where did she learn to handle a sword like that? With such elegance, such grace, and a the same time she exerted so much fierceness and concentration.

Kagome was so focused on her moves and becoming one with the blade, she didn't seem notice InuYasha's presence. That is, until he interrupted and exclaimed, "Kagome!!"

She quickly whipped around, putting the sword back into its sheath, all in one motion. This was going to be hard to explain. She knew InuYasha was going to be furious with her. She not only snuck way from the others, but kept something from him.

The wind swept through the clearing, blowing shades of brown, yellow, and green all around. The wind swiftly ruffled its way through Kagome's raven black, silk smooth hair. It even brushed one strand of her goddess like hair into er piercing eyes.

InuYasha took a few steps closer to his love and stared into her eyes. After moment he grasped her into his strong arms and just held her. He rested his thought heavy head on her shoulder and spoke softly, "I was worried sick about you. I thought Naraku

Kagome was over whelmed into sadness and guilt. She never wanted to make him worry like that. She remembered the times Naraku had captured Kikyo. The pain and kidnapped you. I thought I lost you." He tightened his hold on her a bit more. worry that lurked inside him, inside his half demon eyes. Did she put that same feeling, that same fear, into him again.

A tear fled from Kagome's eyes, followed by another one that traced her face down to her chine. She buried her head into InuYasha's fire rat Kimono. "I'm sorry," escaped her lips in the form of a whisper. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"Baby, its okay." He replied gently, pulling his head back and lifting up her chin. He gave her a gently, soft kiss on the lips, then added, "Just don't do it again. Or I just might have to bite you." He laughed softly a embraced her again, giving her a nibble on the neck.

A smile raced Kagome's face. His fangs tickled against the sensitive skin on her neck. She was over whelmed that InuYasha wasn't angry with her.

"How did you learn to handle a sword like that though Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Well. . " kagome answered taking a moment to search her mind forn answer. "Well, I've watched you. . And I guess I just taught myself."

InuYasha chuckled. "Heh, your almost as good as me," he smiled.

Suddenly a dark feeling pushed the happiness out of her veins. A gloomy presence cast over he fun loving heart. Naraku was near. "InuYasha. . " kagome started, looking around alertly.

"Yeah?" he replied with a serious one over powering his voice.

"Do you sense that " she asked still looking around, searching for a glimpse of their cold hearted enemy.

"Its coming from where the others are." The hanyou exclaimed using his demon senses to pinpoint the demonic aura's where abouts. "Quick get on, the others may need us."

"Right." She replied without a second thought. She jumped on his back. Wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck gently, to make sure she didn't choke him. But still she had a decent enough grip to hold on while he runs at his high speeds.

InuYasha jolted off at full speed. He was in fight mode now. This was a good thing for those he was fighting with, or protecting. But bad news to his enemies. He was a fierce fighter, he didn't take loosing kindly. It made Kagome feel safe fighting on his side. Knowing she was fighting with someone who had such dedication to the battle.

The tree's flew by quickly as InuYasha raced past them. It wasn't long before they were back at their camp site. Their eyes darted quickly around the area taking in images of everything chopped down, every tree, and every burning flame. Their camp site had been destroyed to say the least. Fire had grazed through the clearing, empowering and over throwing every blade of grass, every bush and all of their food supplied.

"Where's Sango Miroku and Shippo?" Kagome worriedly spoke into InuYasha's pure, snow-white dog-ear. The destruction before them was surely immense, but there was no sign of the others anywhere. "can you pick up on their sent at all?" Thinking quickly she asked before giving him a chance to answer her first question.

InuYasha used his keen sense of smell to see if there was a trace of their friends. "no luck. The smoke is to thick, I cant smell anything." Along with no sent of that disgusting poor excuse of a half-demon, Naraku.

The fire was growing quickly. Before the couple knew it, there were standing in the last unburnt patch of grass in the small clearing.

"hold on." Warned InuYasha as he regripped Kagome's thighs and leaped into the air almost effortlessly. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck hoping the sleeves of her midnight kimono wouldn't get in his way of seeing.

After a few leaps into the air, dodging trees from getting in their way, the two finally landed in the field where the bone eater's well resided.

"Oh no! The well!" Kagome exclaimed jumping off of InuYasha's back and racing towards the well.

The well was completely destroyed. The rotted wood that once formed a square around the opening in the ground that connected the two era's was no slashed into large pieces and spread all through the field. The ground seemed to be growing to close the gap in the ground now. And to top all that off, a barrier had been placed around the well, making it impossible for anyone to get into the well. Or even near it for that matter.

Kagome fell to her knees before the buried and watched the ground completely close. _My family: mother, Sota, grandpa, I cant ever see them again. My friends, and school, what am I going to do._ Her hear sank as these thoughts raced through her mind. Her beautiful eyes, now filled with sadness stared at the ground. A few spare tears ran from her eyes and raced to the ground.

An ice cold breeze rippled through the air, ruffling through kagome's hair one more. InuYasha caught a glimpse of the destroyed well before seeing Kagome fall to the ground in despair. He raced over to where she fell and kneeled down beside her. Feeling the chilling wind, he quickly undid the shirt of his fire rat kimono and placed it around her elegant shoulders. He then placed his muscular arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Kagome buried her head in his chest, letting her tears fall as they came. "its gonna be okay. I promise." InuYasha confidently and soothingly spoke to her. He lightly pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I love you." Softly released from his lips. Wrapping his arms around her slender body squeezing here tightly to assure him that she was safe as long as she was in his arms.

"How am I supposed to get home? How will I ever see my family again?" sobbed the worried Kagome. She tightened her grip on InuYasha's strong arms as her tears finally began to lighten up. _Did he just tell me he loved me,_ Kagome suddenly thought. In the mist of not being able to return home, InuYasha had a way of making her feel better.

"We'll find out who did this and fix it. Don't worry." He confidently spoke once again as though he was forming a plan in the middle of speaking. Although her thought of her forever being with him brought this warm feeling into his heart, he wanted her to be happy no matter what. And he also knew that it would be far to difficult and horrible for her to never see her home again.

"InuYasha," Kagome spoke, lifting her head from his chest and gazed into his entrancing eyes. "I love you too."

A smile over whelmed InuYasha's face. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, both of them sharing deep, passionate kiss, forgetting their problems with the would around them.


	3. Chapter three The Spark Of Passion

"InuYasha hurry Naraku has. . "Sango charged at the couple but stopped short when she saw them kissing. Sango stood jaw dropped at the site. Everyone knew they were ment to be, but did this mean they were actually an item now?

"It would probably serve best if we just let them be right now. Naraku has already returned to his castle. We don't need to rush." Miroku spoke calmly as he approached Sango from behind. He found his hand reaching for her perfectly round bottom that her black fighter outfit displayed so well. But sing the little but of self control he did posses, he rested his hand on the center of her back. "We should probably just leave them alone for now." He flashed her a smile and admired hers as she returned the gesture.

Back near the bone eaters well, InuYasha and Kagome deepened their kiss. Kagome sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. InuYasha placed his hands on her slender, bony hips, and pulled her body towards him, so that their bodies were pushed up against each other. Deepening the kiss, InuYasha slid his tongue into her mouth, their tongues both dancing with each others. Both of them were getting very wrapped up in the kiss and even a good bit aroused when. .

"InuYasha. Kagome. Are you two gonna get married now?" Shippo's high pitched voice interrupted. He sat close to Kagome, awaiting an answer. "My parents used to kiss like that a lot and they were married." Shippo added.

Kagome and InuYasha jumped back from the intimate position when they heard Shippo's voice. However, InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand, lacing his fingers with hers. InuYasha was rather angry that Shippo had came and interrupted their embrace. He had waited so long to hold Kagome like that, and to share something that passionate with her. "Whets its matter Shippo? Ya jealous or something?" He slyly remarked shaking off he question.

"No I'm not jealous I just think you two need to hurry up and get married already! We all know your ment to be together. Heck, even Naraku and Koga know it!" Shippo exclaimed at InuYasha.

"Heh! You should keep your nose out of other people's business." InuYasha smirked. He raised his free arm right above Shippo' head. He clenched his fist and drove it into the fox demon's head. "Kagome and I will do as we please." He said smiling at Kagome, looking deep into her eyes, longing to embrace her once again.

Seeing as Shippo had already interrupted the couple, Miroku and Sango approached the group. "InuYasha, Naraku attacked us today looking for Kagome. But once you two were no where to be found, he retreated back to his castle." Reported Miroku.

"Well I cant chase him tonight," InuYasha replied half disappointed. "And I'll be damned if he EVER gets his filthy hands on Kaome." The half-demon exclaimed with a slight growl. The statement clearly exerted his care for her and his willingness to always protect her like he had promised long ago.

His face looked up at the sky. The sun was sinking beneath the tree line. Tonight was the night of the new moon. As the sun disappeared behind the horizon, InuYasha's hair turned to a dark shade of black, almost blending in with the night. His claws turned to normal hands, and his eyes turned to a dark chocolate brown. "Heh, this is gonna be a long night." He commented with a sigh.

"Kagome. . ." Sango finally spoke. "where are your normal clothes?" She asked finally realizing Kagome's new kimono. She had also taken notice to the destroyed well before them, she knew how Kagome must feel. Sango to had lost her home, it had been destroyed when Naraku had attacked.

"My clothes!" Kagome exclaimed jumping up from her resting spot. "I forgot all about them." Kagome raced off into the dark woods trying to remember how to get to where she left them.

"Stupid girl." InuYasha commented as he got up to his feet slowly. He set off in the direction she bulleted into and chased after her. He chased after her for a few minutes before she turned around and stopped, realizing he was behind her.

InuYasha slowed down his speed and caught up with her. He had forgotten the difference between his half demon speed and human speed. It was quiet different. Once he caught up to her, he lightly pressed her up against a near by tree and stole a kiss from her. He slid his hands up and down her torso gently, sending chills through her body. She smiled as he began to arouse her once again. Sensing her arousal, he began to undo the top of her kimono. Quickly Kagome pressed her lips against his, finding herself unable to contain herself.

The human InuYasha slid his hand up her breast and gripped it tenderly, beginning to massage her breast. He deepened the kiss she gave him, not allowing it to be broken. He slid his tongue into her mouth once again, playing with her soft tongue. He pressed his body against hers allowing Kagome to feel his arousing manhood.

Removing his hand from her breast, he moved it down to the tie of her pants. Kagome continued adding passion to the kiss, letting InuYasha have his way with her. Within a moment her pants fell to around her ankles, followed by she undergarments. InuYasha took his pointed finger and ran it across he hips, watching her shiver with pleasure. He then moved his finger down to her sacred place. He played around down there a bit, teasing her at times. Then he found her hole. He began thrusting his finger in and out of her slowly, watching her body began to move with the motion of his finger gliding in and out of her.

Kagome's hand slid down from around his neck to his chest, taking off his shirt gracefully. Then she ran her fingers softly down his bare chest, then finally rested at his pants line. She began untying his pants while still kissing him deeply. Soon she had them undone, leaving him standing there nude, just as she was.

He pulled his finger out of her and picked her up, breaking their kiss. He smiled at her, gazing into her eyes. He had never been this happy before. InuYasha laid Kagome down gently on the ground, and hovered over her on one knee.

She smiled back at him, ready to embrace in the strongest act of love there was. "You sure you want to do this?" InuYasha asked not wanting to pressure her into anything. "It is going to hurt a bit."

Kagome answered with a soft kiss and shook her head. "Of course I am. I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too baby." InuYasha replied. Then putting his hands on her hips, he slowly glided his throbbing manhood into her tight, small, hole, breaking her virgin barrier, but still trying to cause as little pain as possible. Kagome's face scrunched up as he entered her. The pain finally subsided and he began to thrust himself in and out of her slowly. Her body began to move along with his moment, now and then releasing a moan of pleasure.

As time passed by, they began to pick up the speed. InuYasha began thrusting in and out of her faster, and almost slamming into her. Her moans grew louder as the pleasure increased. Finally neither of them could contain themselves any longer. With one last powerful thrust, they both released their fluids into each other. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed with pleasure as she released.

He smiled at her warmly and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He placed his lips against her forehead then said softly, "I love you Kagome. I truly, truly do."

Meanwhile back at camp, Sango, Shippo, And Miroku built a fire to keep warm as the night air chilled immensely. "They've sure been gone a while." Shippo stated.

"Shippo is right. I hope everything is okay." Sango said expressing concern for her friends.

"Well with the kiss they were sharing before they left, and they have been gone for a few hours. . ." Miroku trailed off. He calmly left his statement there considering Shippo's little ears were present. He slowly lifted the cold, dark stone cup up to his pink tinted lips, and sipped the hot tea inside of the cup. He caught Sango's piercing glance as he rested his cup down on the cold earth. "What's wrong my dear Sango?" Asked the clueless monk.

Sango shook her head lightly, disregarding Miroku's crude comment. "Nothing," she replied calmly.

"Hey you guys!" Shippo exclaimed jumping up and down energetically. "I can hear them! Their talking in the woods!!" With the last statement yelled by the hyper, excited fox demon, he ran off to a bush within hearing range of InuYasha and Kagome. His body chilled with excitement as he hoped to find out what was going on between the two.

"So that marriage thing Shippo was talking about, that means your only mine right?" InuYasha asked gazing into Kagome's eyes. Now, both of them stood up right, Kagome's back up against a tall, thick tree. InuYasha was dressed again in his red fire rat kimono, and Kagome back in her normal school outfit. The couple both looked a bit sweaty and even a tad tired.

With Kagome up against a tree, InuYasha stood in front of her, almost pushing his well toned, human body against Kagome's womanly figure. He placed his right hand on her skinny, bony waist. His right was stroking her angel soft hair.

"It means that I'm the only one whose allowed to do what we just did with you right?" The anxiously waiting hanyou awaited for her answer. In his mind he damned anyone to hell who would even think about laying a hand on his Kagome.

Kagome's radiant smile shown ever so brightly as finally she stood in the mans arms that she had loved for so long. She wrapped her arms around his strong neck, standing on her tip-toes so when time came she could kiss his lips. With a little curiosity in her mind she finally answered. "Yes, that's some what of what being married means. Why?"

Shippo's little fox ears perked up when he heard what the two of them had been talking about. _What did they do before? _ The young fox demon thought to himself.

InuYasha's ears twitched slightly when he heard Kagome's soft, caring voice say that there was a way for her to be just his forever. Racing through his mind, that was exactly what he wanted to do. "So how do we do it then?" He asked. "How do we get married?" InuYasha rephrased.

_Did he just suggest we get married? _ Raced through Kagome's mind. Her heart skipped a beat when he suggested it. "Well first you've gotta actually ask me." Kagome laughed lightly. "And secondly, the guy usually gets the girl and ring, and there is a ceremony." The thought of all of this exhilarated her.

"Well Kagome, will you marry me?" InuYasha asked sincerely, staring into her deep, chocolate eyes. They were so gorgeous, he swore she had to have stolen them from the sky or something.

Kagome was taken by his statement once again. _Does he really want to be with me forever? _She was only 15, what would her parents say. "Inu. . Yasha." She finally spoke, happiness filled her eyes. "of course," she added for her definite his hand along her jaw line, he lifted her chin and gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"Eww, not again you two!" Shippo exclaimed from behind the bushes. Once Kagome's and InuYasha's heads were turned looking at him, Shippo finally realized that he had said that out loud. He leaped into the air yelling, "ahh! InuYasha don't kill me!" then like a bullet darted off to Sango and Miroku for safety.

"Shippo you better run!" InuYasha exclaimed. "You'll pay for spying on us!" He was about to chase after the fox demon when Kagome's soft, gentle hand grabbed his. She tugged at him to stay back.

Standing on her tip-toes she leaned against him and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment. "They were going to find out eventually," she smiled, "now we don't have to tell them." Kagome smiled, knowing she had made a good point. Moving her body she began walking towards the others, tugging at his hand for him to follow. "Come on InuYasha, im tired."


End file.
